Jasdavid's Memorial
by Zune
Summary: Une petite idée sur l'enfance des Jasdavid. (Il vaut mieux ne pas réfléchir lorsque vous lisez cela.) - Chanson : Teenagers (MCR) ; DGM ou les Jasdavid ne m'appartiennent point.


- S'il vous plait, notez que cette histoire m'appartient, mais qu'elle est aussi présente sous le forum de Rosario+Vampire (Sous le pseudo de Furu Sakine). Le fait qu'elle soit postée ici n'enfreint en aucun cas les règles que j'ai dressée dans le topic où l'histoire se trouve mais elles s'appliquent ici aussi. -Pas de C/C s'il vous plait. J'aimerais des commentaires construits /Donc pas d'insultes, ça sert à rien/ ...Histoire de l'améliorer un peu. Bonne lecture !

« **They gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you**

Tout commença par la naissance d'un poulet. Un poulet, oui, mais un poulet Texan !  
« Cooot »  
**- Hé ! Jasd' ! Viens voir ça !****  
****- Qu'est-ce qu'il… C'est qu'il est mignon ! Hihi !****  
****- On va l'appeler Niwa !**  
S'exclama le petit David, quatre ans, dans le poulailler de ses parents. En réalité, ces derniers travaillaient dans l'élevage de poulets familiale. Lewis, c'était le nom du papa, avait fondé cet élevage avec l'aide de son propre père qui lui-même avait toujours rêvé de devenir éleveur de poulet. Bref, les poulets, c'était une passion dans la famille. Aussi il n'était pas imaginable que les deux petits garçons, derniers nés d'une génération qui comportait aussi leur cousin Piétro, ne baignent pas dans le milieu dès leur plus jeune âge !  
**- Super, un autre nom de bouffon ! Comme celui que t'as choisi ta mère à la naissance, Jazzy !**  
Jazzy, c'était Jasdero. Lewis n'avait jamais réussi à accepter que Maman Smith choisisse un prénom aussi craignos pour leur gosse. C'est que les deux jumeaux étaient quasi-miraculeux ! Voilà-t-y pas que son propre frère se ramène avec un moutard alors que lui et sa femme, ça faisait quinze plombes qu'ils essayaient d'en avoir un ! Et le vieux Philémon qui sort « Mon fils reprendra ton élevage à ta mort… Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! » …Comme s'il allait récupérer un élevage qui ne lui appartenait pas, ce sale clampin de môme qui ne sait que faire des bulles avec sa morve de nez ! Nan, si le Piétro voulait l'élevage, il allait devoir l'arracher de ses mains tartinées de crottes de nez à l'estomac nauséabond et paresseux du vieux Lewis !  
Car Lewis, lorsqu'il avait entendu ça, avait effectivement prit grand soin d'avaler avec un gros pot de ketchup le titre de propriété. Celui-ci avait dû être digéré depuis quelques années, mais Lewis disait souvent qu'il le sentait toujours, là, dans son bas-ventre, et que le papier le lui grattait toujours, avec son coin coupant.  
Bref, Miss Smith –C'était leur nom de famille-, avait décidée que trop, c'était trop, et que récupérer l'affaire à leur mort, c'était carrément du vol ! Alors ils avaient décidés d'employer les grands moyens. S'en était suivit une énorme dispute sur qui était défaillant dans le couple. Était-ce madame Smith et son utérus rachitique ? Était-ce monsieur Smith et sa courge paresseuse ? Dans tout les cas, ils essayèrent plusieurs choses. La première était un inséminateur mâle, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment, la seconde était une mère porteuse femelle, qui resta désespérément vide d'enfants. Enfin, combinèrent-ils les deux et payèrent un jeune homme pour inséminer une jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci leur donna finalement naissance à des jumeaux… Qu'elle ne leur donna pas. Elle s'était attachée aux nouveaux nés qui avaient passés neufs mois dans son ventre et ne voulait plus les échanger, même si cette dernière, drogue addict, était réellement en manque d'argent pour acheter sa came habituelle. Et c'était très courageux de sa part… Ou très bête. Car ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter un vieil éleveur comme Lewis. D'un coup de fusil de chasse, il descendit la droguée, et récupéra les morveux. Comme lui et sa femme n'étaient pas d'accord sur les noms, ils en choisirent un chacun, ce qui est, vous conviendrez, le choix le plus judicieux. Comme sa femme avait des gouts bizarres et peu d'idées –Elle avait voulue choisir les noms uniquement pour tenir tête à son mari-, elle combina le prénom de son neveu (Piétro) avec sa musique préférée. (A elle, pas au neveu.) Et appela donc son gosse Jasdero. Ce qui est, vous le remarquerez, pas un très beau cadeau à faire à la naissance de l'enfant. Lewis ne se compliqua pas la vie et choisit un prénom au pif, en ouvrant la bible à une page aléatoire. David.  
Comme il n'aimait pas le nom de son deuxième gosse, il décida qu'il allait le haïr et en plus l'appeler Jazzy, ce qui sonnait quand même vachement mieux !

**Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**

Les jumeaux n'étaient que de petites pestes. Ça, Lewis le savait bien, mais lui et sa femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir émus lorsqu'ils regardaient ceux qui étaient presque leurs enfants et qui avaient étés déclarés comme sortant directement de l'utérus de Dame Smith à la mairie du coin. Les enfants, quant à eux, ne savaient rien sur leur naissance tumultueuse et passaient leur journée à tourner autour des poulets et, de temps à autre, à donner un grand coup de pied dans une des poules qui avaient le malheur de vouloir leur barrer le passage. Mais leur poule à eux, Niwa, elle était différente. C'était leur animal de compagnie. Aussi les jumeaux décidèrent-ils de ne plus la lâcher. Il savait ce que Papa faisait aux poules qui ne pondaient pas assez et au bout de quelques années, Niwa rentra dans cette catégorie. Ils l'emmenaient donc dans la chambre, à l'école, partout…  
L'innocence, comme toujours, se rompe à l'école. L'école, c'était un endroit rustique qui puait l'alcool de mauvaise qualité. Mais alors âgés de huit ans, les Jasdavid n'y allaient pas pour se saouler aux mauvaises vapeurs de cette liqueur, non, ils y allaient car ils y étaient obligés. Maman l'ordonnait, même si papa s'en fichait un peu.  
**- Ils feraient mieux de rester m'aider à la maison !** Avait un jour lâché l'égoïste paternel.  
Rien d'étonnant, ce jour-là, qui était celui de la rentrée après tout, à ce qu'ils ramènent, planquée dans le cartable de Jasdero, la petite poule pondeuse.  
**- On va se faire griller, bordel !****  
****- Mais noon ! Hihi !** Finit Jasdero dans un petit rire d'enfant. La poule, quant à elle, bien âgée, se tenait coite. Elle avait l'habitude de se faire trimbaler à gauche à droite et ne disait donc rien. La rentrée fut assommante. David s'était endormi, Jasdero passait le temps en tapotant des ongles sur la table.  
Puis, ce fût le drame.  
« Coot »  
Niwa venait, en poussant un coot magistrale, de signer son arrêt de mort. La classe entière se figea, la maîtresse, en pleine lecture, se retourna vers les jumeaux, redressant en même temps ses verres de lunettes. Toute la classe fixait désormais le cartable de Jasdero.  
**- C'est… Mon estomac… J'ai faim…****  
- Jasdero… Que cache-tu dans ton sac ?  
****- …R…Rien !** Cria-t-il presque, se retournant paniqué vers son frangin, sur la table de derrière, en train de ronfler de manière conséquente.  
**- Jasdero, ouvre ton sac !** Hurla presque la prof !  
David se réveilla suite à ce cri. Mais c'était trop tard. Un des élèves, prit par une poussée d'héroïsme, se jeta sur le sac pour le ramener à la maîtresse. Jasdero avait déjà passé sa main dans la sangle et avait commencé à le tirer vers lui. Mais l'autre garçon, trop massif, s'agrippa de toute ses forces au sac et, pour être sûr que Jasdero n'allait pas le lui arracher de force, s'assit dessus de tout son poids.  
On entendit un bruit sourd. Niwa était morte, écrasée.  
**- Espèce de connard ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta mère !** Hurla un brun, mal réveillé et surtout pas mal énervé. Il avait déjà sauté sur le gros et avait commencé une bagarre épique dans l'enceinte de la classe, à côté d'un Jasdero en pleurs et sous le choc.  
**- DAVID ! TIMMY ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !**  
Résultat ? Un mois d'exclusion pour les jumeaux, un œil en moins pour Timmy ainsi qu'une semaine d'hôpital… Et une poule écrasée que Papa Lewis eut la mauvaise idée de ressortir le soir, en plat principal.  
**- Il fallait bien qu'on en fasse quelque chose !** Tentait-il vainement de se justifier face au regard noir de sa femme.  
Mais il était bien trop en colère contre ses gosses, qui avaient quand même mutilé un camarade de classe, pour se sentir vraiment coupable. Pis elle était bonne, dans le potage, c'te poule !

**They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

Cette perte dramatique traumatisa fortement les deux jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à la tête explosée de leur animal favori, dont la cervelle avait pas mal dégeulassi le cartable du très jeune Jasdero. Cet événement fût un tournant dans la tête des deux enfants. Ils jurèrent de se venger.  
Les années passèrent, et l'ambiance à l'école était totalement moisie. Timmy ne leur avait jamais pardonné son œil en moins et s'était lui aussi juré de se venger. La classe était témoin de scènes post-apocalyptiques et de bagarres fréquentes. S'ils avaient pu s'entre-tuer, ils l'auraient fait, mais heureusement la maîtresse gardait un flingue caché dans le tiroir de son bureau. Lorsque les enfants ramenaient des couteaux, elle tirait deux coups en l'air, sans vraiment s'inquiéter des gens qui faisaient cour dans la salle d'en haut. Les enfants, terrorisés, se calmaient aussitôt. Quant aux jumeaux, seule leur vengeance les motivaient à aller à l'école. Ils n'avaient plus fait attention aux autres poulets de l'élevage de leurs parents depuis et s'occupaient à chercher le meilleur moyen de régler son compte au gros borgne durant leur temps libre.  
Nous retrouvons les deux enfants à l'âge de treize ans. En plein nuit, Jasdero s'est mit à hurler. David, réveillé en sursaut, accourt vers son frère avant de s'écrouler à son tour. Une brûlure sans égale lui déchire le front. Il gueule comme un babouin. Déboulent les parents.  
**- Jésus-Marie-Joseph.** Fit le père voyant des croix apparaître sur le front de ses deux moutards.  
**- Aaaaaah !** S'écria la mère avant de s'évanouir, dans une pose totalement dramatique, la main sur le front… Puis de tomber en arrière sur le sol, se rompant le crâne au passage, la dame étant passablement massive elle-aussi.  
Puis voici le père seul à l'enterrement. Il en veut pas mal à ses enfants, le Lewis, d'avoir déclenchés la mort de sa charmante femme –Même s'il l'avait épousé pour l'argent avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait pas, il s'y était attaché (Rendez-vous compte ! Elle faisait la popotte à tous les repas !)-. Le pauvre crétin hésite entre appeler l'exorciste ou l'orphelinat. Ces enfants, c'est le diable qui les a envoyés, c'est sûr ! Pas moyen que ça soit autre chose. D'ailleurs la pauvre cruche, elle avait pas l'air net. Y'aurait pas eu sa femme, il l'aurait jamais choisie pour porter les moutards. Il hésite et finit par appeler son frangin, Philémon. Il lui donne rendez-vous dans un bar du coin. Il va déshériter Jasdero et David.

**The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

Pendant ce temps, les deux gosses étaient sur le lit. Comme une adolescente le premier jour de ses règles, ils souffrent et se tordent de douleur. Crient parfois. David a à moitié bouffé l'oreiller à force de mordre dedans, Jasdero est en larmes. On l'entendrait crier chez les voisins.  
Puis voilà que la porte s'ouvre. C'est le gros Timmy accompagné de Piètro, qui trouve pas ça cool que son tonton veut rien lui refiler, à sa mort. Il est pas encore au courant de ce que Lewis a en tête. Il a ramené des copains aussi. Il va se débarrasser des héritiers pour avoir les poulets ! De toute manière, ses deux cousins sont incompétents.  
**- Tu verras, Tonton, quand tu seras mort, tu me remercieras !** Murmure Piètro, armé d'un bon gros bout de bois qui fait mal à la tronche.  
Timmy est plus subtile, il a ramené un couteau de cuisine. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Jasdero et David sans défense ! Ils pensèrent d'abord que c'était des larmes de chialeurs dû à la mort de Tata Smith, mais non, c'était pas ça. C'était horrible et c'était des monstres, car ils avaient désormais la peau qui avait pris un gros coup de soleil et des croix sanglantes partout autour de la tête. Piètro eut envie de gerber et il ne s'en priva pas, sur le sol de la chambre. Il rendit son cassoulet. Timmy s'était approché et avait demandé au reste de la bande d'immobiliser les deux jumeaux. Il attrapa lui-même Jasdero qui n'était pas franchement en état de riposter. Et d'un coup de couteau…  
**- NOOOON !** Hurla l'ainé des jumeaux, qui avait soudain reprit ses esprits en voyant le sang de son frangin jaillir. Ce dernier dégoulinait de la bouche de Jasdero qui, les yeux exorbités, regardait son frère d'un regard d'incompréhension. Jasdero avait mal… Sa bouche le brûlait. La bande, bien que remplie de saloperies, n'étant en fait qu'un amas de gosses, ceux-ci lâchèrent David sous le choc. C'était du sang, et mine de rien, ça leur filait envie de pleurer.  
**- J'VAIS T'EXPLOSER LA GUEULE !** Hurla de rage l'ainé des jumeaux, bondissant sur le gros Timmy. Piètro tenta d'intervenir, mais il se fit virer d'un coup de pied perdu. Les deux gosses étaient en train de rouler sur le sol, s'étranglant mutuellement. Timmy tentait de temps à autre de le taillader, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus son couteau. Celui-ci était tombé quelque part, lorsque David lui avait sauté dessus.  
Jasdero passa sa main sur sa bouche. Le sang avait commencé à arrêter de s'écouler, mais il se retrouva tout de même avec une bonne trainée de sang rouge sur la paume de sa main. Il la fixa, interloqué. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Il leva la tête vers les gosses de la bande à Piètro. Ceux-ci, voyant un visage plutôt insane, avec une immeeeeeeense bouche, reculèrent de terreur. Timmy avait fait le sourire de l'ange à Jasdero, dans un élan de colère. Et Jasdero ne l'avait pas encore comprit.  
C'est lorsque David étrangla à main nu le cou gras du gros et borgne Timmy qu'ils franchirent la barrière de sales gosses pour passer dans le camp des monstres.  
**- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CRAMER ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE CA FAIT D'AVOIR MAL !**  
Hurla David. Jasdero, attéré, rit doucement. Il acquiesça en silence aux paroles de son frère, souhaitant du fond du cœur la même chose.  
La maison prit feu. Piètro prit feu. Et tout le monde crama.  
Lorsque Lewis rentra, il retrouva un tas de cendres, pleins de petits squelettes calcinés, et ses deux moutards devant tout ça, en larmes.  
**- Ouinnn… Papa…** Pleurnichait David.  
**- …Des … Des monstres… J'ai engendré des saloperies de freaks !** Hurla le vieux Lewis sans réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé, tout aussi perdu que l'était son fils Jasdero il y avait encore peu.  
Dans les décombres, Lewis, apeuré, cherchait en vain son fusil de chasse pour tirer sur ses deux enfants.  
**- Les humains, que des saloperies.****  
- Pardon ?! QUI OSE ME CRITIQUER ?!**  
Hurla l'égo de Lewis, lui-même toujours occupé à chercher son fusil qui avait cramé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse qu'il explosa en miettes.  
Lullubell souffla sur son pistolet, murmura qu'elle détestait ce genre d'armes mais que, parfois, c'était pas mal efficace.  
**- Jasdero et Devit, c'est vous ?**  
En temps normal, David aurait répliqué que c'était David, et pas Devit, mais bon. C'était comme ça qu'on prononçait David à la Japonaise et de toute manière, dans les années qui suivirent, personne ne l'écouta à ce propos. On emmena les deux gosses éplorés au Japon, au QG des Noah –Un immense château au style gothique. On les nourrit bien, les consola et les gâta au point qu'ils oublièrent rapidement leur ancienne identité d'humain. Leur pouvoir, la Matérialisation, ils apprirent vite à le contrôler et réalisaient merveilles avec. Ils gardèrent une profonde rancœur à l'égard de la terre entière et surtout envers les humains, qui les avaient tant de fois blessés !

**...So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me** »


End file.
